Chronicles of Narnia: The Sword, King and The Lord
by Caroline.Weasley
Summary: Please read the introduction first to know about the characters.
1. Introduction

Hi, this is the author of the story. I don't have a FanFiction account so I'm using my friend's.

Here are how my characters look like.

Simon:

He is a red headed boy.

He is sixteen years old.

He weighs about 200 pounds ( 76 kgs).

Honey colored eyes

He is 5'11

He is muscular because of his hard work since the age of 12.

Son of Lord Roberts.

His full name is: Simon Jameson Roberts.

He is future to be warrior against the unfair king.

Has two brothers that died saving Zoe from the king.

His sister Ginny is three years older than him.

Ginny:

She is blonde just like her father.

She is nineteen years old.

She weighs 115 pounds (46.5 kgs).

Blue eyes.

She is 5'5 (1.65 m)

Daughter of Lord Robert and Ginger Roberts (nee Black)

Her full name is: Ginvera Ginger Roberts.

She is a dress designer, she designs dressed and sell them for rich people.

Has two older brothers: Jameson Jr. and Casper.

Is three years older than her brother Simon.

She saves the money she earns by selling dresses hoping that someday it would be enough for emergencies.

Zoe:

She has brown curly long hair.

She is Eighteen years old.

Weighs about 120 pounds (50 kgs).

Greenish bluish eyes (turquoise).

She is 5'6 ½. (1.69 m)

Daughter of the old dead king.

Her full name is: Zoey Charlotte Roberts.

Once had a younger sister called Danielle but she ran away when they killed her parents.

Her sister Danielle is five years younger than Zoey.

Have always wanted to be a princess that is a professional in horse riding and shooting with a gun, luckily her uncle helped her ride a horse and she had already known how to shoot with gun, she had a professional tutor for that sort of stuff.

Became an orphan at the age of thirteen, while Danielle was eight.


	2. Chapter One

The sun was just about to rise, the beauty of the fresh air and calm lake with the sunrise was such a beautiful mash up of friendship and love. Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Simon, Ginny and Zoe sat on the grass enjoying the sunrise, the six friends enjoyed it, they all had what they wanted. Peace, Friendship, and love.

This all started when Prince Caspian started looking for a wife, he searched everywhere he could, even when he's going for some kind of business trip, he liked women but none of them were the one.

Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were on a trip on finding the seven swords, when they were in an island looking for the fifth sword, there were two young ladies with a teenage boy that looked just as old as Lucy, and the two ladies looked a couple of years older than him, Caspian looked at the tallest of the ladies, she was wearing knee length blue reddish brown pants with a while plain elbow length blouse with a red vest. She had these beautiful greenish big blue eyes, long brown curly hair, pale soft flawless skin, she had a sword that looked just like the one that Caspian looked for. She had everything he wanted.

Edmund walked to her and said "Can I see your sword?".

"Sorry" she said.

"I said 'Can I see your sword?' " Edmund raised his voice.

"I heard you, I'm just trying to show you that it's impossible for me to give it to you." She replayed.

"Excuse me for my friends attitude, but may I ask you, where did you get this sword?" Caspian asked her.

"My uncle, he gave it to me before he leaves, I'm not supposed to give it to anyone, it truly belongs to Prince Caspian, not really him but his father who died." She said.

"Really?" said Edmund.

"Caspian, you were meant to have it" said Lucy.

"I'm sorry but did you just call him 'Caspian'?" Said the boy that was with the ladies.

"Is deafness inherited in your family?" said Edmund trying to be sarcastic.

"Sorry about my brother, He doesn't have patience" Lucy apologized to the boy.

"It's alright, I'm Simon by the way, this is my sister Ginny and that's Zoe who has the sword, My dad who's Zoe's uncle was a friend of the king's, He gave him the sword to protect it and then give it to his son, who's Caspian, by the way Sorry for your loss Man." Said the boy.

"Oh my god, it's almost sunset, we have to leave now, would you care to join us for dinner, mum is making a delicious soup, you have to taste it, especially you" Ginny pointed at Edmund.

"I'd love to" said Edmund.

"This way" Simon lead the way.

While they were on their way, Caspian suggested Zoe to get on his horse because she looked exhausted and tired.

"It's really nice of you but I can't let you get off from your own horse just so I can rest" said Zoe.

"Who says I'm getting off?" He pulled her soft hands and she got on the horse.

"Thank you" she smiled as her white cheeks got reddish.

Edmund and Ginny shared some of their funny stories on their way, as Lucy and Simon talked about their experiences and their life's. It took them about an hour to arrive, their house was at the top of a hill, down the hill there is a calm lake surrounded by clear green grass.

"This place looks beautiful. You guys actually live here?" Said Lucy.

"Yes, you should try going out before the sunrise, it's a magical moment" said Ginny.

"Simon shall take you there before the sunrise, right Simon?" said Zoe.

"Sure" Simon's cheeks turned reddish than ever, with his red hair and pale skin, he looked even shyer than ever.

"Hello everybody!" said Simon and Ginny's mum as she opened the window of her kitchen.

"Hello Mum!" Said Ginny and Simon

"Hello auntie" said Zoe.

"Looks like you have some guests tonight" she opened the door for them as they all got in.

"Thank you Mrs.?" Said Edmund wondering what the woman's name is.

"You can call me Aunt Ginger my dear, but I'm Mrs. Roberts" said the woman.

"Come on ladies, help me set the table." Said Mrs. Roberts.

"Of course Auntie" said Zoe, followed by Ginny and Lucy.

They had set the table and sat down waiting for Mr. Roberts to come for dinner, they started chatting and knowing more about each other, Ginny talked to Lucy as Simon talked to Caspian while Zoe and Edmund shared jokes with Mrs. Roberts, twenty minutes passed, everyone looked hungry but they had to wait for Mr. Roberts. They suddenly heard hard noisy knocking on the door.

"One second" Simon got up. "Quick Zoe hide, Caspian, Lucy and Edmund follow her." He whispered.

"Quick!" said a man's voice so rough and angry.

"Here." Simon opened the door.

"What took you so long?" the man shouted. "Where's my money?" he got even angrier.

"Here!" Simon gave the man five gold pieces.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time" said the man as he left slamming the door.

Zoe left the hideout as they all followed here. She took her seat on the table and everyone did, out of nowhere another man appeared, but he looked old and kind.

"Uncle!" Zoe rushed as she helped the old man sit down.

"Oh daddy! You're here!" Ginny hugged her father.

"Dad" Simon hugged his father. "Dad, this is Prince Caspian" Simon introduced his father to Caspian.

"It's a pleasure to see you sir" Caspian got up and bowed, Lucy and Edmund did the same.

"Oh no need for that my brave warriors, Zoe, the sword." Said Mr. Roberts as he pulled his hands to Zoe.

Zoe looked very unhappy, giving the sword that she always had to it's real owner. She gave her uncle the sword, he bowed to Caspian and gave him the sword, Caspian took the sword with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Roberts, I mean Lord Roberts, I make you a Lord again, my uncle's death made me the king and you shall be a lord." Said Caspian proudly having his father's sword back in his own hands.

"Not yet my dear Caspian, there are still unfair kings, like this one, that rule this island, he takes money from innocent people, he kills orphans instead of taking care of them, Zoe right here is the only surviving orphan, she's not even allowed to show herself anywhere, you see her father was just like yours but he wasn't killed by his own brother, he was betrayed by his own friend, and Zoe right here is the real princess." Said Lord Roberts.

Zoe had burst into tears, Ginny hugged her, and tried to calm her down. Caspian looked at poor Zoe and made up his mind, he was so sure about his next mission, but he needs plans and he wants lots of warriors, troops and swords.

"I will take this unfair king down!" Caspian made up his mind.

"Than we shall start eating and get some rest, we need to be prepared by dawn" said Edmund who seemed serious.


	3. Chapter Two

After Dinner, Mrs. Roberts got the guest room ready for them, of course Lucy had to stay in one of the girls name cause obviously she can't share a room with the boys, so she stayed with Ginny who had a sofa in her room where Lucy had to sleep. They were all asleep by ten o'clock, except Zoey who had been having nightmares about her parents disappointed about her leaving her eight year old sister lost, she really did feel bad, for gods sakes she was only thirteen, and both of them had to run away from the guards who's trying to capture them, Zoey did feel bad anyways. Zoey couldn't sleep so she went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water, when she went downstairs she suddenly felt a pounding in her head, so strong and so fast, she went black and couldn't see anything, she accidently hit the jar that was on the table and it fell on the floor leaving nothing but pieces of glass. Caspian heard the noise, of course he did, the guest room is downstairs, him and Edmund rushed to the kitchen, they saw Zoey lying on the floor, Caspian picked her up and took her to living room and put her on the sofa.

"Wake up Zoe! Wake up!" said Caspian desperately waiting for an answer.

"I better go call Lucy and Ginny." Edmund hurried upstairs and knocked Ginny's door so hard.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It's Zoe. We saw her lying on the ground, the jar fell, hurry!" Edmund seemed worried.

"Oh my god!" Lucy was surprised. "Ginny! Come on!" they hurried downstairs.

When they hurried downstairs, Caspian looked shocked, Zoey was bleeding, his hands had blood all over it.

"Quick get a towel!" Lucy said to Ginny.

"Alright" Ginny rushed to the cabinet and got a towel, she wet the towel and put it on the back of Zoey's head where she was bleeding.

"What happened?" Said Mrs. Roberts as she, Lord Roberts and Simon came hurrying.

"She fell" said Caspian who looked extremely worried even though he hadn't known her for more than a six hours.

"Oh god" said Mrs. Roberts as she went and put Zoey's head on her lap.

Slowly Zoe opened her eyes, looking directly at Caspian. She got up and looked around, everyone looked quite and calm like nothing had ever happened, all of their eyes directly on her, they all looked satisfied that she was okay.

"What happened?" Zoey asked them all.

"Thank god! Your alright, you freaked the hell out of us" said Edmund laughing.

"You fell silly" said Ginny.

"Oh that must explains" she laughed with them.

"You should probably thank Caspian for helping you" said Ginny.

"And?" said Edmund.

"And Edmund" Ginny added.

"Thank you guys" said Zoey.

"No problem" Caspian smiled shyly.

"That was nothing" Edmund smiled,

"Well we all better go back to bed" said Lord Roberts.

"Yes, chop chop" said Mrs. Roberts.

Ginny got up, and felt a little dizzy as she held Caspian's arms to hold her up.

"There you go" said Caspian carrying her on his arms, heading up stairs to her room.

He took her to her room and put her on the bed like a little innocent child. He headed to the door and closed the lights before he left.

"Hey Caspian?" she said.

"Yeah?" she looked back.

"Could you come here for a minute?" she said.

"Sure" he headed to the bed.

"Sit down" she said as she moved her body in a sitting position.

He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Thank you" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime" He shyly smiled as he left the room.

He closed the lights and said "Good Night Zoey" as he left.

"Good night" she said, dropping herself on the bed smiling a smile of a dreamer.

The Next morning Caspian woke up finding appropriate clothes for him to wear on top of the dresser, he took them and found a simple citizen clothes, he changed and went to the dining room, everyone looked at him and laughed, he was surprised.

There she was smiling at his foolish looks, her cute laugh, her beautiful turquoise eyes looked at him, she had her hair styled, French braid, classy! She was wearing a light yellowish glamorous dress, with a golden belt, the dress covered half of her arms.

"What are you wearing?" said Simon laughing.

"I saw it on the dresser and thought that I'm wearing this" said Caspian.

"That's supposed to be Edmund's" said Zoey.

"Oh that explains" He laughed.

He got in the room and changed, he was wearing a rich merchant's clothes, he had combed his hair and wore a black suit, he looked like a respectful young man.

"Oh now you look handsome" said Zoey.

"Thanks" He took a seat next to Zoe and Simon.

A few seconds later Edmund left the room, he looked handsome, the clothes had perfectly fitted him, Ginny laughed.

"What? Do I look funny too!" said Edmund.

"No you look great, handsome I must say" laughed Ginny.

"Thank you" Edmund sat next to Lucy as the started breakfast.

After breakfast they all left the house leaving Mrs. Roberts all by herself cooking and cleaning, while they all went to town. Edmund, Simon, Caspian and Lord Roberts went to Lord Roberts close friends, they had experienced defeating unfair kings but they are too old to fight now, they had their sons fight instead while they shared their experience with the young warriors.

Ginny, Zoey and Lucy went to a weird place out of town, they wore cloaks and covered their heads, they went to a house on top of the mountain, they had to walk for long distances but they were capable of that. When they arrived they knocked the door waiting for an answer. They shouted "Auditore! Auditore!" but no answer, Ginny decided to go check the back door. When Ginny went to the back and the door was wide open, she went inside calling 'Auditore' but no answer, she was worried she entered and looked around, she then decided to go look in the living room, a hand came out of nowhere covering her mouth, she desperately shouted. Two men were there, she bit the one that had her mouth covered, and he shouted.

"Ginny are you alright? Ginny!" Zoey and Lucy followed Ginny's path.

Ginny left the house running and shouting "Run away! Run away!" but the man caught her again, and the other one followed Lucy, but the both just happened to realize that Zoey is what they needed the most, she was going to get them a fortune! They pushed the two girls away and followed Zoey, she freaked out and started running, she found out nowhere to go and decided to jump from the cliff to the sea, Ginny and Lucy ran away seeking desperately for a place to hide in, they found a cave and hid there till the men leave, the men finally left.

As for Zoey a young man found her falling, he jumped to the depths of the sea to find her, she was able to swim but her heavy clothes that she had on made it harder to swim to the sea level. The young man held her from her waist and swam as fast as he could to the top. They swam back to the harbor, she hugged him so hard and thanked him.

"Thank you so much" She said.

"Your Welcome Princess Zoey" he said.

"How do you? How did you?" she couldn't finish her sentences.

"We all know that your still alive, just a couple of days ago. Why did you jump anyways?" he asked her. Astonished.

"I had to! I was chased my two really huge men" she said. "I got to go now, thanks again, bye" she waved and left as quick as she could.

She went back home and found Ginny sitting on the sofa crying, Lucy did too! Mrs. Roberts what going to burst into tears in just a few seconds. They all looked back at Zoey, all wet, bare feet, wet hair. They stopped crying. And got up and hugged her.

"What happened? How did you survive?" said Lucy.

"some guy saved me, I got bad news, they know I'm still alive" she said.

_**Authors Note: Thanks for reading especially my first reader PrincessofNarnia1192 .. **_


	4. Chapter Three

By the sunrise, the boys returned, dinner was ready, everyone was starving, it had been such an adventure today, Zoe almost drowned, Caspian and Edmund learned more about the art of assassins which they will sure need during the war, Caspian decided that he will go to the king tomorrow after noon, he will declare war, if the king is defeated he'll have to give Caspian this kingdom, and if the Caspian loses the king shall choose what will happen. They all had a nice calm dinner together, after dinner, Caspian took Zoe to see his ship and his crew, and Simon took Lucy and showed her their farm, while Ginny and Edmund went together around town.

On their way Zoe and Caspian stopped for a minute, they saw some guards walking, they hid, they were taking too long so she had to get rid of them, she walked covering her head with a red cloak and walked slowly, then hurried, then running.

"Red riding hood!" one guard shouted.

"Get her!" said the other guard.

They all followed her, she disappeared, she hid on top of the tree. She suddenly jumped from the tree, standing on their backs with her high heel boots. Other five guards followed her, all she did was run, then she stopped, more guards came and she was in the middle, the all ran to her, she suddenly, disappeared and then came out of nowhere from the top of the huge rock, shooting small X-looking things that stabbed the guards, they all fell.

"Come on! Hurry!" She said to Caspian, who had brought the horse with him and helped Zoe get on, then he got on, he was sitting in front, they heard noise and looked back, shadows for more guards came, he made the horse move, the horse ran as fast as he could. Zoe was scared, she had never got on a horse that ran that fast, probably running but not this fast. The guards followed them. The horse headed to the forest, Zoe got even more scared.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Heading to the forest, trust me they won't follow us there" Said Caspian.

"I know that" she said whispering to herself.

They finally arrived to the heart of the forest, the guards turned back and headed back to where they were, Caspian stopped the horse and held Zoey's hands and help her get down. She refused.

"Come on, get off the horse, I'll show you something" Said Caspian still waiting for her to hold his hands and get down.

"No, I can't" she said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I'm… I'm afraid" she said turning her face the other way.

"Afraid? Zoe you just beat those guards up by yourself, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Narnian's" She turned her face back to him.

"They won't bite don't worry" he said smiling.

"They hate me, they have always did. I don't blame them, my dad did kill their kinds" she said tears falling from her eyes.

"What? Your dad kills Narnian's?" Asked Caspian.

"He stopped and when he did they killed him, is that my destiny? To choose between Narnia and my own life? I never understood either of those worlds" She said.

Caspian couldn't say anything. Out of nowhere Narnia creatures appeared and bowed the Prince. He gladly bowed back. Zoe turned her face and looked around, Narnian's all around her, that was her worst nightmare. She very scared of what they would do to her.

"Hello friends" started Caspian. "I'm aware of your situation, I will kill the unfair kings and Narnia shall be shared by both humans an Narnian's" he said. "Princess Zoe here was the daughter of the old king, as you heard he and his wife were murdered when they tried to save you, and Zoe will help me save you, but, you have to trust her and believe in her, because if you don't, I must say, terrible things will happen, she's they key of your freedom. Do you accept the deal?" Caspian declared.

"Yes. Yes" they all said.

"But" said one wolf, "we will have to kill her if you lose against the unfair king" the wolf added.

"Yes, we all agree" they all said.

Caspian looked back at Zoey who looked even more scared.

"I disagree" said Caspian.

Zoey looked relieved.

"Then the deal is off" said the wolf. "are you all with me?" it said.

They all shook their heads and said "We are with you Prince Caspian, even if the traitor is with us too" they said.

Caspian looked back at Zoe who is now both worried and scared.

"I agree if she does" said Caspian as they all waited for an answer.

"Yeah sure" she said calmly and quietly.

"Then you trust them right?" Caspian gave his hands to Zoe.

She looked at his hands, then directed her eyes to Caspian, and then looked around, seeing if these Narnian creatures would actually trust her of care about her. She looked once again at Caspian's hands and she held it and got off the horse, she put her foot for the first time, and the other foot, she got off and everyone clapped and cheered for her. She hugged Caspian hard and kissed him on the lips, he happily kissed back, all the Narnians clapped and cheered for them, Zoe had the hugest smile on her face and Caspian thinks he found the girl of his dreams.

Author's Note: Hi guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I know its short but the basic Idea of this chapter is less conversations and more actions, anyways I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers, if you think that I should make less concentration on the character Zoey then I'm pretty sure that it would be wrong, because I wrote the story for my own character to be the star, to be the main character, and just incase you were wondering, I'm trying to draw pictures of the rooms in the house, the forest, Zoe's dresses and much more, as soon as I finish them I'll scan them and post them online and put the links on my profile, by the way the profile information is false. Thank you xxxx.


	5. Chapter Four

Caspian and Zoe had a romantic night near the river, they stayed there and did nothing but talk. They were both so happy, nothing could stop them from enjoying this beautiful weather, beautiful place and beautiful relationship between two beautiful people, These two had known that they were meant for each other, especially Caspian who had wanted to marry Zoe they moment he had seen her. He kept staring at her while she enjoyed stargazing by her own eyes, she looked back at him, he didn't move and kept staring, she got closer to him and laid on his chest and closed her eyes, he kissed her hair, and played with it as she went to sleep, a few moments later he closed his eyes and slept. The next morning he woke up and didn't find her, he jumped and took his horse, he looked for her everywhere, he asked the Narnian's and they said that they hadn't seen her, they only saw two guards walking around the forest.

"Where did they go?" Caspian asked the beaver worried.

"That way" the beaver pointed to the south.

"Thanks" said Caspian, heading south with his noble steed.

The castle was south, that clearly showed that the king asked for Zoe. Caspian was unprepared for this but if he doesn't get her back before dawn, they might kill her. He had finally arrived to the castle, he wasn't allowed to go in without an excuse so he disguised as one of the chefs, he got in the royal kitchen that's what the king had called his kitchen, he heard some young maids talking about Zoe that happened to be somewhere underground, Caspian walked to the maids.

"Excuse me young ladies? Do you know how can I go underground, I'm new and I have to deliver the food to the prisoner" said Caspian.

"Oh really? Do you think that we will actually believe you prince Caspian?" said one of the young maids laughing.

"How does everyone knows who I am?" he asked curiously.

"Wanted posters all of town of you and little Ms. Zoey" said the other maid.

"God! Could you please help me get to her, I promise I'll reward you later" he said worried.

"As long as we get to break some rules, but wait we will lose our jobs so, we didn't tell you anything, alright?" they said.

"Alright, now could you please hurry?." Said Caspian.

"Right here" they showed him a small door and opened it, there were many staircases.

"Get in, walk straight till you find her, make sure you look well, if you don't leave quickly before they found you" said the other maid.

"Yeah Sure, Thanks for your help" he said.

Caspian walked downstairs and found keys, he thought he might need them so he took them, he started walking and he found the first room where they had hidden Narnian dwarfs, he kept walking and looking, he saw every Narnian creature that ever existed, as much as he wanted to save them he couldn't, he has to find Zoey first, he kept walking and found an old man and an old woman.

"Hello. Ummm did you see a young lady, Princess Zoe since everyone knows how she looks like. Did you see princess Zoe?" he said waiting for an answer.

"Zoey, our Zoey, Darling our Zoey is alive" the old woman looked back a her husband.

"Young man, did you just say princess Zoey? The daughter of the old king?" asked the old man.

"Yes sir, are you the old king?" asked Caspian.

"Yes boy, now help us get out, we finally found hope" said the old king.

Caspian took out the keys he had got, and opened the door, it opened fast.

"Now how could we find her, where do you think they took her?" said the old king.

"I don't know, I'm looking for her, I woke up this morning and didn't find her" said Caspian.

"What? Don't tell me your sleeping with my daughter!" said the king angrily.

"No your majesty" said Caspian.

"Good, now we better go find her" said the king leaving as the queen followed him.

They all looked for her and they had finally found her, unfortunately there were two guards standing next to the door that lead to where she was locked up, Caspian walked in front of them, they followed him, as the king and queen took the keys and took Zoey out.

"Hello Honey" said the Queen to Zoey.

"Mum, dad?" she said hugging them both. "Who's that? The one that just ran?" she asked surprised.

"Caspian, hurry up child we need to leave before they find us" said the queen.

"Wait" said the king as he unlocked the Griffins cage, then he headed to another one and unlocked it, Narnians came out. "Here you go, unlock all the cages, set all the Narnians free" said the king as he took the Griffin and his family out.

"Where's Caspian?" asked Zoey worried.

"Darling come on! He can handle himself, hurry!" said the King.

"NO!" she said and came down looking for him.

She ran looking for him, everywhere, she suddenly found him lying on the floor stabbed in his chest, she started crying as she tried to wake him up, she took the knife out, blood all over her hands, other guards came, she got up, angry, turned to them and started fighting, she was so fast like a cheetah, she took arrows and shooted every guard that came near her or Caspian who's still lying on the ground, fainted, she defeated them all and tried carrying Caspian, but he's so tall and muscular, as much as she tried she couldn't, she tried to wake him, but no answer, so she just laid next to him and tried to keep pressure on the injury, she cried desperately for help but no one was there, no one but the unfair king, she got up, angrily, she took Caspian's sword out of his belt and decided to kill the king herself.

**Authors note: Hi everyone hoped you enjoyed this chapter, about the early fight and all that, I decided to make it a little bit earlier because I wanted to leave a lot of time for all of the romance between them all, and how they are living, who got married and who's planning on? Anyways, tomorrow is Thursday which is my weekend, and I might not be back until July 13****th**** because I'm going to a two week trip to an island in Malaysia, two islands actually so yeah busy bee at this moment, but I promise I'll try writing tomorrow and Friday as much as I can. Thank you guys xxxx. I'll try hand writing it while I'm away, and post it the next day after I arrive.**


	6. Chapter Five

"Oh, the young princess, you actually think that you will be able to kill me, you don't even dare touch me, after you breaking into pieces, If that prince right there can't help you then who would? Daddy and mummy isn't here, neither Simon or your uncle, no one but yourself, and you can't save yourself" The king laughed at her.

"I can and I will, with help or without" said Zoey, she ran to the king, directing the sword to the king's heart.

A guard came directly in front of the king and stopped her by his sword, it was him, the boy who had saved her when she drowned, she was surprised, how could he do that? Why would he do that? She thought he was a good person that would never dare hurt an innocent person, she thought he was faithful and loyal, but she couldn't have trusted a stranger, she was disappointed by him.

"Good job young man, now you and your men put her somewhere where no one can know that she is still alive and that prince, take him to the nurse, I need him to be in his complete health to fight me if her dare" said the king smiling for his victory.

Zoey was helpless, she couldn't do anything, all she did was give up, all she had to do is wait for someone to rescue her, someone who will be brave enough and know that she's still alive, someone that knows the king, someone she could trust, but where could she find that person, and when will that day come?.

The young man and his guards chained her soft cold hands and one of her feet as they left her underground by herself, all she had to do is wait, the young man looked sad, he had never wanted to leave her here, but orders are orders, and if he disobey them, everything he had never wanted to happen will happen.

The king told everyone on the island that Princess Zoey died, that she couldn't defeat anyone, when she actually did, everyone was sad and angry.

"Your princess is dead, she couldn't help herself or Prince Caspian, now that every member of the royal family died, I will officially be the king. If you have any suggestions, tell me, the person who wants to be a king will have to defeat me first then he will be the king. He must be old enough to fight and brave enough, if the person is injured or died it will not be anyone's fault but his" said the king to the crowd of people gathering outside his castle.

"Prince Caspian! What about Prince Caspian? He's strong enough and brave enough, and he's a Prince, Prince of Narnia" said one male voice.

"If Prince Caspian wants to fight with me, it should be a war because we are both Kings, if he agrees then the war shall be in one month" said the king as he left to the castle.

The king and queen had worn cloaks when they left the castle, they searched all the parts of town, looking for the place Zoe had lived in, they heard some say that she lives somewhere in the forest with the Narnians, other say with her uncle, and others said with her the Assassin that lived in the mountains. They looked for her on the top of the mountain and searched all over the house, but no clue, no one was there. Then they went to where Zoey really lived, they went to her uncles, they knocked the door, Mrs. Roberts answered the door, she was surprised and dropped the tea pot.

"What's wrong mum? Are you okay?" said Simon as he got up.

"Oh my goodness!" said Mrs. Roberts who hugged them both and was very happy that they didn't die and that they are still alive.

"Uncle? Auntie?" said Ginny who had ran to them and hugged them.

"Oh dear, we have missed you all, the unreal king always lie, he kept us locked for five years instead of killing us" said the queen.

"That's a great news, seeing you alive, but Zoey." Said Ginny who started crying again.

"No dear, she's still alive, I know it, he won't dare kill her, or even touch her" said the King.

"Brother?" said Lord Roberts as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, it's me. I'm still alive! So as Zoe and my dearest wife" said the king as he greeted his brother.

"It's really great, knowing that all of you are still alive" said Lord Roberts.

"Who's that young man?" asked the king.

"Edmund, king of Narnia. And that's his sister Lucy, Queen of Narnia, they came here with Prince Caspian who wants to save this kingdom from that man trying to destroy it." Said Lord Roberts.

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty" said Lucy as she bowed.

"You too. Queen of Narnia, but now you and your brother need to prepare for a war, we shall save this kingdom and defeat that fake king" said the king.

They all got inside and prepared for dinner. After Dinner they all went to bed, and took a good night sleep. Edmund, Simon, Lucy and Ginny left at dawn, getting ready as they headed to Caspian's ship, they told Caspian's crew to get prepared for the war in a few weeks, but first they needed Caspian and Zoey back before the war. Ginny and Lucy disguised as maids, Edmund disguised as a gardener and Simon as a guard. The Girls stayed at the kitchen then they went to clean the castle's rooms while searching for Zoe and Caspian, they searched all the rooms. Then they had decided to go upstairs, in the attic, they looked in about six rooms and they found Caspian in the seventh one, he was lying on the soft royal bed, his chest covered in a white thing, he was asleep, Lucy checked his heartbeat, he seemed alright, Ginny and Lucy woke him up, he woke up feeling alright.

"Lucy? Ginny? Thank God your alright. What happened? Is everyone alright?" he looked worried.

"Caspian! Your hurt!" said Lucy.

"Everything is alright, the war is getting closer, we need you to leave with us now! Quick wear this!" Ginny gave him a cook's clothes.

"Alright" he said as he got in the restroom and changed into the cook's clothes.

"Come on! Hurry! Now we need to find Simon and Edmund, then look for Zoe." Said Lucy.

"Why? Where is she? Is she alright?" Caspian asked worried.

"We don't know! You were with her right?" asked Lucy.

"Caspian! Were you with her or not?" Ginny asked Caspian worried.

"No, I got stabbed and passed out, all I heard was someone calling me, then I woke up finding you." Said Caspian worried.

"That's fine, do you have any idea where she could be right now?" asked Lucy.

"Underground, I know how to get there, cover your faces" said Caspian as they left the room and hurried to the stairs. And then underground.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I had an opportunity to write today, the next Chapter will be the begging of the war so it might be more than one part, maybe two or three parts in one chapter. I might take long in writing it, so I'll try waking up early tomorrow, it's 3 am right now so yeah I just finished writing, thanks again so much, have a great summer everyone, Thanks again. Xxxx**

**P.S. if you didn't understand the story, unfortunately you'll have to wait till I finish the story, I'm making a summary, or a shortcut for everything, although you have to read the whole story to know everything. the pictures aren't ready yet although I'm trying my best. Thank you for the third time xxxx.**


	7. Chapter Six

The War: Part One

They had found her, sitting on the cold floors of this castle, locked up, alone.

"Zoey! Zoey! Are you okay?" Caspian shouted.

"Shhhhh! They'll hear you" said Ginny.

"Caspian? Ginny? Lucy? Oh my god, you're here!" said Zoey.

"We'll get you out of here" said Caspian.

"I can't! you have to leave now." Said Zoey.

"Why?" said Lucy.

"He said he'll kill everyone if I ever escape, you must not be here, leave immediately!" said Zoey.

"But Zoe, there's a war beginning in a couple of weeks, we need you!" said Ginny.

"I can 't leave you here!" said Caspian trying desperately to open the door.

"No Caspian, it's time for you to know that I can actually take care of myself, I fought about ten guards by myself and defeated them while you were lying on the ground fainted" said Zoey trying to prove that she's powerful enough.

"That's not the reason Zoe, what if he kills you? I'll have to kill myself, even in these very few days I actually think that you're the only woman that I have ever liked and maybe loved this much, and if you die, I'll have to just stay like this for the rest of my life." Said Caspian.

Zoey looked astonished, sad and happy at the same time, she couldn't decide what to choose, Caspian? Or her people that are waiting for someone to help them? She was confused.

"I like you Caspian, but there's thousands of people waiting for someone to save them." Said Zoe.

"We will save them. Together we will." Said Caspian.

She just stood up there thinking.

"Okay listen! The fake king is trying to use me as bait, he'll tell you that if you don't give up he'll kill me, but he won't, even if he tries to, I'll stab him and run away, and you will attack, Edmund and Simon should disguise as one of the fake king's guards, standing behind him and me when he tries to kill me, we'll fight and then run, when you Caspian and your warriors attack, Lucy you should stay with Ginny in my uncle's with mum and auntie, if there's someone hurt you should be prepared. Dad and uncle will lead the way with you Caspian" said Zoey who seemed very serious.

"Excuse me Zoe but you're not responsible for all of this. Caspian is! You have to understand" said Lucy.

"Alright then, you don't need me, I think it's time for you to leave" said Zoe.

"Zoe? what has happened to you? Are you mad? This is a war not a hide and seek game!" said Ginny.

"Yes I know, but if you have a plan then why don't you go and do it, and if you don't Caspian should figure something out soon before it's too late, then if you come up with something you can come and take me out, because as much as I know the king will check if I was here every now and then" she said.

"I never thought that you were like this" said Caspian as he left.

Lucy and Ginny left with Caspian, they looked for Edmund then looked for Simon and went back home.

"I Can't Believe this! After all we had done for her, she's being stubborn and selfish!" said Ginny angrily.

"You can't blame her for all that. She has been through so many terrible things Ginny" said Lucy who seemed alright with Zoe being so angry.

Caspian just sat there on the arm chair thinking of Zoey, he looked very worried about her, she wasn't herself today, he did see a shadow of a man, someone was probably making her do this, he knew that she would never say that, he knew that as much as she couldn't she'd rather be with him, she'd rather be home with her family, friends and everyone she loves, including her parents, Zoey is probably getting tortured now. He had to get her before it's too late, before she dies, before the war.

The War: Part Two

At night, Caspian went to the castle again, seriously injured, but he had to get Zoey, he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing that she is safe, he climbed the castle where the only open window was. He got in and rushed underground, he walked inside and found Zoey sleeping, she looked beautiful to him although her dress still had his blood on it, and she had to pull her hair up, she took off her sandal trying to sleep. He found the keys hanged on the wall, he took them and opened the gate, she heard the noise of course, she thought it was a guard, she acted normally.

"Zoey?" Caspian whispered.

"Caspian" she got up and hugged him, she started crying.

"No don't cry, everything is going to be okay, don't worry, shhh" he said as he hugged her back then kissed her on the forehead.

"Please don't leave me here, I'm in pain, I'm sick and tired, and all they feed me is their leftover, I can't stay like this for one more day, please I'm begging you" she said as she stared crying again.

"I will, I came to take you home, I promise to protect you, I will never ever leave you, I promise!" He said as he held her hands and left the castle.

They ran back to her uncle's and arrived there before everyone went to bed, everyone ran to Zoey and hugged her, they were all so happy to see her again.

"Oh dear you need a shower" said Ginny's mum.

"Yes auntie I could really use one now. I'll go now" she said as she went upstairs to her room.

She took a shower and put on her night dress, everyone went to bed, preparing for the war, including Edmund who seemed very serious about this, he wanted to be a part of this since he hasn't accomplished anything, he wanted to be a leader after Peter but then Caspian came along the way and he was always second. Edmund still awake trying to figure a plan "B" just in case Caspian's plan fail, Zoey was so into her sleep, she did look tired, Ginny who is also worried, she have never been into something like this. She wasn't able to sleep either, she went downstairs and got a glass of milk, she saw Edmund sitting on the desk chair, a pen in his hands and a paper on the desk. He got up and went to the kitchen with Ginny.

"Oh Hi Edmund" said Ginny pouring milk inside the glass cup.

"Hey. Ginny" he said.

"Would you like one?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes, I'd love to" he said.

"Here you go" she said.

"Thanks Ginny" He smiled. "Umm Gin, can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

"Yes Sure" she smiled back.

"I was wondering, if we win the war, hopefully. Would you like to go out with me?" He said.

"Oh Edmund, I'd love to go out with you." She said.

She finished the glass of milk as they talked about their life experiences and everything, Edmund told her about when he first knew about Narnia and Peter and Susan, they laughed till it was late, they had to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight Eddie" she kissed him of the cheek and went upstairs.

"Goodnight" he said Shyly as his face turned red.

The morning of the day before the War, they were all prepared, they had to just check if the Narnians were ready to fight next to Caspian and all those great Kings and Queens, Lucy and Simon went to check on the Narnians, while the King, Queen, Lord Roberts and Mrs. Roberts went to town to get some of their old friends and warriors who had fought by their side all these years, They had about one hundred warriors by the end of the noon, they came back at night and got seventy three by the end of the day, they all sheltered on top of the hill where Lord Roberts lives, outside of course, they had tents ready, Caspian's crew also came, they were about twenty one men with hundreds of prepared Narnian's in the forest, they were completely ready, they had divided themselves into troops, Zoey took the Griffin, she had arrows so she can shoot from the top, Edmund lead one troop and Caspian lead another, the king and his brother, lead the other troop as they all fought, the Narnians had fought so hard more than humans did. They wanted their freedom back, so they fought for it. Caspian and Edmund who are the kings of Narnia fought hard too!

The War: Part Three

More injuries and more injuries, Ginny had so many blood on her hands, Warriors fighting and dying, others sacrificing, some proud of this moment, others just want their freedom and some just want peace, Zoey on the other hand just wanted to be free, she's not that much into being a princess again, all she wanted is free time for love and friendship, she doesn't want anything to bother her, nothing at all, she wants her freedom like a child wants a candy. As for Edmund, he fought for the good of the Narnians and these people that were living in the shadows of this unfair king. Lucy wanted Peace just like Ginny who hated Violence and innocent people dying. Simon wanted to be a great warrior, known mostly for his braveness and faithfulness to this people. The King and his brother were proud of sacrificing their lives for the good of this kingdom, all they wanted was peace and freedom. Caspian himself wanted to help Zoe in getting her freedom back, he loved her so much. The queen and her sister in law (Ginny's mum) just wanted Peace and quiet, they wanted to be happy.

The War lasted for two days, some resting others fighting, and the same thing kept happening, until Edmund got closer to the king and stabbed him in the back, the king could breathe so well, Edmund felt guilty all he wanted was to make him weaker, although he did deserve it, he killed a lot of people.

The king fell on the ground, he stopped breathing, the war was over, the unfair king's warriors gave up and bowed for the brave leaders of this war, winners people called them, The Narnians were happy to have their lives back on this island, they had their lands back and made more houses there, they enlarged the forest and made it a beautiful place, they rebuilt the castle and made it a home for a lot of people, they built hospitals, shops and stores and everything they could, Caspian became a part of this kingdom, so as Edmund, Simon, Lucy and Ginny. Zoe decided to travel along with Caspian, while Lucy decided to stay there with Ginny and Simon. Edmund couldn't go anywhere, he had to stay there and he knew that he wants to. Caspian and Zoe left the island and decided to travel around the word, they went everywhere they wanted to go. Edmund and Ginny are now dating, so is Simon and Lucy. Caspian is going to propose to Zoe but as soon as they come back to the island where their family is. Where everyone they loved were, all six of these young men and young women made the worst place be the greatest place, they fought despite their young age, they didn't give up and they were always by each other's side.

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone, five more chapters, read the sneak peek of these next five chapters, just to let you know what will happen, it's all about love so if you don't like that sort of stuff you can just read the sneak peek, if you do, don't read it! Anyways thanks for reading, hopefully all those five chapters will be uploaded on July 13****th****, cause I'll be away on a trip.**

**Sneak Peek: Those few last five chapters are about love between Edmund and Ginny, Lucy and Simon, Zoe and Caspian. Also Peter will get married and he's getting married on that island, Susan just got engaged. And the boy who felt bad for Zoe apologizes.**

_**P.S. I'm going to write a story about "Avatar the last airbender" and when I finish the story a new Narnia story will be written. **_


	8. Chapter Seven

The tale of Peter and Jasmine..

In the summer, Peter went to visit Susan. She was at her house as usual, writing letters for Lucy and Edmund. Before Peter came, Susan decided to throw a welcome party for Peter, she had his friends and her friends come over. Peter arrived about ten in the morning, they surprised him. Susan made some tea and her friend Jasmine baked a cake for Peter. Jasmine is very close to Peter and Susan, She sometimes spends the weekends at Susan's.

The party was very simple, welcome signs on the front door. Tea, cakes and Turkish delights. A few people came, about fifteen of their friends.

Jasmine stayed at Susan's till night, just dinner and then a little chit chat then back home. The girls cooked dinner while Peter served a salad, they put the food on the dining table and washed their hands, Susan sat on the dining chair, Jasmine was just about to pull a chair, when Peter pulled it for her as she sat and he pushed her inside, then he sat next to her.

"Thank you" She said smiling.

"Will you do the prayer?" Susan asked Peter.

"Sure" said Peter as they all started praying for the good food they have.

They started dinner, Peter looked at the dining table and found so many good food. There was Salad, Mushroom soup, a steak and some home cooked bread, he got up and got a champagne from the kitchen counter, he poured some for Jasmine and then Susan, then headed to his seat and poured some for himself.

They had finished Dinner, they washed the dishes together and then headed to the living room, they talked and laughed, then Jasmine had to go home, Peter suggested to drive Jasmine home, she gladly accepted the offer, he helped her put on her coat. 'What a gentleman' Jasmine thought, then he opened the door for her and walked her to the car and opened the car door as she got in, then he closed it and walked to the other side where the driver's door is and started the car, he drove her to her house.

When they arrived he left the car, this time she opened the door herself.

"Thank you Peter, it's really nice of you to drive me home." Said Jasmine.

"No problem Jasmine, it was my pleasure." He smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" Jasmine asked Peter as she pointed to the front door.

"Oh no really I need to get going, I'd love to but I need to go home get some sleep" he said smiling shyly. 'Oh god I'm stupid!' he thought to himself.

"Come on just one drink, it won't eat you" she said as she held his hand and pulled him inside.

"Alright" he said.

They walked inside and sat on the sofa. They had a drink, then a two, after that they just cuddled and talked for the whole night. The next morning Peter woke up, he found himself lying on the sofa covered in a blanket, he heard someone in the kitchen, he got up and found Jasmine making breakfast, he walked to her and helped her make breakfast. They had breakfast then Peter went back to Susan's.

About a week later, Peter had taken Jasmine to three dates, then they started seeing each other more often. A month passed, then Peter asked Jasmine to be his girlfriend. Six other months passed, then Peter made up his mind, he headed to the jewelry shop and brought a wedding ring, as soon as he got the ring he went and got some red wine and then he went to a very classy restaurant and reserved a table there for the night. he called Jasmine and said that he will pick her up at eight for dinner.

At seven, Peter started getting ready, He took a shower, wore his formal suit and then got some flowers on his was to Jasmine's, he was there at about seven fifty five, he waited till eight then he walked to the door and knocked it, he took two steps backward and waited for Jasmine to open the door, a few seconds later, Jasmine opened the door, he got in. Jasmine was wearing a knee length, strapless red dress, black high heels, and she had a gold necklace and a earrings, she looked beautiful, her shoulder length light brown hair and honey eyes, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Peter gave her the flowers and sat on the sofa, she put the flowers in a vase with water and then took her coat and gave it to Peter as he helped her put it on. He opened the door for her as usual and they left the house. They arrived at the restaurant, their table is outside so they went outside, the weather was beautiful, he waited for the waiter, and they ordered, then Peter got off the chair, and kneeled, he took the box outside of his pockets and said "Jasmine Emma Lyn Woodsmen, Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she got off and hugged him.

They had a wonderful night, they had so much fun, Charlotte was never happier in her life.

**Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm leaving in two hours and I'll be back on the 13****th ****of July, I said that in the last few chapters, anyways thank you so much, by the way Peter's wedding will be in the other story, the remaining four chapters is about love stories, the next chapter is about Susan and her fiancée. Have a great time, and please review. Thanks xxxx.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I just came back from MY (Malaysia) yesterday, I wrote this chapter before in my ipad but I did some changes. I decided not to write about Avatar because I already wrote the first chapter of my second Narnia story which I'm going to work on it after I finish these last few chapters of this story, enjoy the story and hope you like it **

**This is Susan's telling her own story, where she tells about the day she had met Harry (her fiancée). **

_Today when I woke up from my sleep, I saw a note on the top shelf of my dresser, it says _"Dear Susan, Me and Peter are going for a picnic in the beach and camp there for the night, we'll be back tomorrow night, don't wait for us when your having dinner, Peter is taking me somewhere special for dinner, have fun. Love Jasmine.". _I'm happy that Peter and Jasmine started spending some time together, it's good to have some romantic time without me interrupting, about romance, today I met a guy called Harry, he's very handsome and smart, he's tall and likes to play football, he's studying Medicine in the collage I study in, I got bumped to him today when I was running to art class today, my paint brushes and sketch books fell on the floor, he was nice, he helped me pick them up and walked me to class. Then he asked me to have lunch with him, I said that lunch would be great, so we had lunch with him and then when my swimming class started, he walked me there too! And then asked for my number, I gave him my number, he said he'll call tonight, I was very happy, he opened the door for me and I got in, I said thank you and then he walked away, I was very glad and happy, I had a feeling that he is the right guy. When I got home I took a shower and wore my classic maroon dress, with my black heels and then pulled my hair up, I just sat on the sofa and read Lucy and Edmund's letters while drinking my tea, it was about four pm, I read about Lucy's adventures with Edmund and Caspian and that they are heading to some kind of island to find the fifth sword, I hope they're alright. Right after I finished reading the letters I just sat there and stared at the painting in front of me, a few moments later the phone rang, I answered and it was him, Harry. _

_Four months later, Harry proposed to me, I was so happy and still am, we planned our wedding and decided to be a month after Peter and Jasmine's wedding, I'm currently working on the lists, Lucy thinks I should invite her new friends Zoey and Ginny, and her new boyfriend Simon, I hope someday soon she'll be married, she says he's a good person and I'm pretty sure she's right, Caspian and Edmund also found them girlfriends, Edmund is thinking of proposing to Ginny, they are both nineteen so they should probably wait till they are fully sure, I'm twenty one and getting married, maybe they should be at least twenty. Caspian is also thinking of proposing but he say that he thinks that Zoey isn't ready either. Although all six of them are happy. _

**Author's Note 2: Hope you enjoyed, the chapter is a little short because I'm out of idea's. I'll start with the other chapter about Lucy and Simon in a few hours, which might be uploaded in 4-7 hours from now. Anyways thank you for reading I hoped you enjoy, I'm excited and I want to finish this as soon as possible because I have many idea's for the new story. One more thing, I have recently joined if you want you can add me and be my friend, the link is in my profile. Thanks again xx.**


	10. Chapter Nine

The Tale of Lucy and Simon.

Right after the war had ended and peace came back to this kingdom, Lucy and Simon had the same priority, they wanted to recreate and rebuild this kingdom and make it a much better place that it had ever been, Zoey who's now a free princess wanted to help too. So they all gathered up and made some plans, they were all so busy that Simon didn't pay any attention on how Lucy was staring at him.

On one night, right after they finished everything and decided to start the building tomorrow, Lucy was awfully tired and couldn't walk properly, she almost fell on the ground, but before she touched the ground Simon grabbed her and picked her up then he put her on his arms and took her back to her new house where she, Edmund and Caspian lived. He knocked the door and Edmund opened it, Edmund opened the door wide as Simon got in and laid Lucy on the sofa, Edmund said thanks and he left.

The next day, Lucy woke up and found herself on the same sofa, she tried remembering but couldn't because she was in a deep sleep, Edmund explained and she was very embarrassed, She got ready and went to Simon's house, she knocked the door and waited for an answer, Ginny answered and invited Lucy in. They were having breakfast so Ginny suggested that Lucy could have breakfast with them too. She sat between Zoey and Ginny while Simon was in front of her she couldn't say or do anything so she looked down and ate.

After breakfast, Lucy helped with the cleaning and wanted to finish as fast as she could before Simon leaves to work, and she gladly did. She walked to Simon and asked to speak with him privately, they left the house and went near the lake.

"I just wanted to say Thank you for last night, I'm very sorry you had to take me all the way back home, gosh I'm so embarrassed." She said as she blushed.

"It's alright Lu, no need to be sorry really, and no need to be embarrassed either, I'm glad I wasn't that tired, actually it was a pleasure to take you back home." Said Simon as he smiled.

"Ok, so when do we start work?" she said as she smiled back at him.

"Not today, I have something important to do. We both do." Said Simon.

"What is it?" said Lucy astonished.

"We are going somewhere, it's a bit far about three or four hours by horses, we'll stay there and return back before sunset, we'll arrive at night. So what do you say Lu?" he Smiled again.

"That would be great" Lucy smiled with a heart full of happiness.

They got ready and packed some food and one piece of every clothing, and so they got on the horses and they went somewhere to the other part of the island, they talked and talked on the way and knew more about each other, and the time passed fast, they arrived in 2 and half hours. When Lucy got down from the horse she found herself surrounded by tree's and a small waterfall in the middle of this all, she was amazed.

"What do you think?" said Simon as he got the thing down.

"It's beautiful, I have never seen something this beautiful!" She said staring at the beauty of nature.

"Well there's one thing more beautiful than this all." He smiled as he looked at her.

"What is it?" said Lucy waiting for an answer.

"One second." He said as he headed to his bag, he got something out of it, Lucy still waiting for an answer.

"This!" he said as he took a mirror and put it in front of Lucy's face. "You Lucy Pensivie is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my whole life." He said as he got closer to her.

Lucy just kept staring at him with a big smile on her face, it was the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes, she started crying from the happiness. Simon felt that she was crying.

"What's wrong Lu?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just that no one had ever been nice, true and honest with me in my life, you the kindest man I have ever known in my life, I feel lucky that I know you." She said as she hugged him again so tightly.

"Lucy I have to tell you something." Said Simon with no smile on his face.

"What is it?" she stopped hugging him and waiting for an answer.

"Lucy I. Lucy I love you, I have always had this strange feeling about you since I first saw you, and I just realized it yesterday when I was taking you home, I just know it, I know that I love you Lucy Pensivie!" he said.

"Simon, I have never loved a guy, but I also have a strange feeling and I know that it's love too! Simon I love you too!" she said.

Simon pulled Lucy and kissed her, they were both so happy to find out, when they had finished their kiss, Lucy and Simon ran to the waterfall and jumped together, they had a swim and then left when it was almost afternoon, they ate some sandwiches and drank some orange juice and then just laid on the grass and talked while they cuddled.


	11. Chapter Ten

One night when everyone was celebrating the victory of Caspian, Edmund ate, laughed and danced, while Ginny just stayed there smiling and laughing alone, she's happy that they had the victory, but there's one thing that won't be as she wished, before the war, she used to spend a lot more time with Edmund than she does now, he hasn't paying any attention to her, she felt sad, but he's just Edmund and that's how he is. He smile and laughs disappeared as she walked away back home, Edmund who's thirty feet away from her saw her leave sadly, he ran and followed her, he found her sitting on the staircases outside a flower shop, he walked there slowly and sat next to her, she turned her face the other way and wiped her tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" said Edmund and he held her hands.

She giggled still crying, she turned back to him and said: "I'm fine, it's just that you might leave, now since you have finished your job here, and I don't want you to leave Edmund, you're the only person that could cheer me up with his silliness, no offence though." She said as she tried smiling as much as she could.

"None taken, don't worry Ginny I'm staying here no matter what." He said smiling and holding her hands tight, he kissed her head and hugged her.

"Do you promise that you won't leave without my permission unless it's an emergency?" said Ginny smiling.

"I promise." He smiled back at her.

Then they came back to the party and danced their feet off, none stopping they continued to dance and dance, till everyone left and they had to go get some sleep, Edmund spent the night at Ginny's, Lucy did too of course since she's Simon's girlfriend the Roberts say that Lucy and Edmund are welcomed at any time, Caspian is living in the castle with Zoey and her parents, just until he, Edmund and Lucy find a new big house to live in, because the house they live in is too small for three people.

They next morning, Ginny and Lucy cooked breakfast, just to give Mrs. Roberts a break, It was a breakfast for just six people so Caspian and Zoey had breakfast with the king and queen, Lucy missed Caspian she used to spend much more time with him when they go on adventures, and they get to tell each other about what they had done, Edmund did too! But someone special had came into his life. Caspian and Zoey would visit two or three times a day but Lucy, Edmund and Caspian would never get the chance to talk with each other privately.

Breakfast was ready, Ginny sat next to Edmund and Lucy sat next to Simon, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts faced each other. They had breakfast and were ready for another day of work.

After breakfast, Mr. Roberts, Simon and Edmund were expecting a carriage from the king.

When the carriage had arrived, Edmund kissed Ginny and hugged her and got on while Simon did the same to Lucy and Mr. Roberts did the same to his wife, Edmund opened the carriage's door to get in and out of nowhere Zoey left the carriage.

By night, the men returned, Edmund kissed Ginny again and took her out for dinner, while Lucy, Simon, Caspian and Zoey had a group conversation together.

"Edmund, thank you for taking me here." Ginny smiled to Edmund.

"That's not it, I'm taking you somewhere else too!" said Edmund.

He took her to a wonderful place, in the middle of town, there was a big fountain in the middle of town, it was big and beautiful, and the name Ginny Carved in it, she was so happy.

Three weeks later, Edmund and Ginny became two happy couples, they're planning on getting married someday soon, but when they are ready. after Edmund turns twenty they'll start planning for their wedding.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm going to bed now and I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow morning, it's almost 1 am here so I need to get some good night sleep. Bye and thanks for reading and don't forget to review .**


	12. Chapter Eleven

The tale of Caspian and Zoey.

On a Sunday morning, Zoey woke up by sunrise, she rushed to the balcony and enjoying the sunrise. When the sun had fully rose, Zoey went back inside, she took a warm bathe and got herself cleaned, she wore her light green dress and brushed her hair, she went to the dining room where everyone was already having breakfast, she took a seat next to Caspian, she said good morning to everyone and sat next to Caspian, she kissed him on the cheek and started eating breakfast.

After breakfast she went to the music room with Caspian, they sat on the sofa and cuddled, just a few moments later Lucy, Edmund, Ginny and Simon interrupted, they said they were here for a visit.

"Hello!" Edmund said in a loud voice trying to get some attention as Ginny, Lucy and Simon got in after him.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Zoey asked.

"We're here to tell you that we got a letter from Peter! He's getting married, her name is Jasmine, she's a friend of Susan. And another good news! Susan is getting married too!" said Edmund excited.

Caspian's face looked sorrow, he have always liked her, but he thought that he didn't anymore since he met Zoey, but could it be?

"Caspian? You don't seem very happy." Lucy said.

"No! I'm happy for them." Said Caspian trying to change his face expressions.

Zoey looked at Caspian worried, 'What if he still likes her?' she thought to herself.

"So? When's the wedding?" Zoey asked.

"They said in a couple of months, but they said that they're visiting soon, isn't that great?" said Edmund who's the most excited person in the room.

"Oh that's great, should I tell the house keeper to get some rooms ready for them and their spouse?" said Zoey still worried about Caspian.

"Oh i don't really know, we have two empty rooms in our new house, they're kind of small but they might like it if we added some things that could bright up the place." Said Lucy.

"Yeah you should add some new décor, we'll all help." Said Ginny.

"Yeah we will." Said Simon.

"Zoey? Caspian? Care to join?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Umm yeah sure." Said Caspian.

"It's alright if you don't want." Said Lucy.

"No really me and Caspian would love to help." Said Zoey smiling.

"Alright, we start after lunch, you guys are invited to lunch by the way." Said Ginny smiling widely.

"Yay! That's great!" said Zoey who's fake smiling.

"okay guys bye-bye see you later, We're going to give you some time alone." Said Ginny who winked at Zoey and Caspian.

Caspian and Zoey awkwardly smiled and Zoey blushed. "Bye" said Zoey still fake smiling.

They left and closed the door slowly, then they went back home.

"Well that was awkward." Said Zoey who dropped herself on the same sofa they were sitting on.

"Yeah." Said Caspian who's still feeling awkward.

"You know, I have never seen you in an awkward situation before." Said Zoey.

"Yep, not my thing." Said Caspian who sat on the arm chair next to the sofa.

"What's with you today? 'Yeah' and 'Yep' is all you say, is it about Susan?" said Zoey.

"No! No! I don't have any feelings for her anymore, we're just friends, it's you that I love Zoey!" said Caspian.

"I love you too! Caspian." Said Zoey as she got up and sat on Caspian's lap then kissed him.

Later that day, Caspian and Zoey left to Lucy and Edmund's, they had dinner and then helped with the décor, they fully decorated the two rooms, they were very tired when they finished, Zoey and Edmund were covered with paint, they were the ones to paint the rooms, while Caspian and Simon were the ones taking the heavy furniture upstairs where the rooms were, Lucy and Ginny were the ones who choose the right furniture and did the shopping, the rooms looked amazing and perfect for the two couples.

After decorating, painting and carrying heavy furniture, they all laid down on the chairs and sofas in the living room, Ginny got some bread and tea, it was all she could get at the moment cause she was just as tired as they all were.

"We should probably leave now." Said Caspian.

"Yeah we should." Said Zoey.

"Goodbye everyone." Said Caspian as he opened the door for Zoey.

"Goodbye." They all said.

"Gosh, if a carriage came here now it would be very handy." Said Zoey.

"It's alright I'll just carry you home." Said Caspian smiling.

"But your just as tired as I am, we should probably just carry ourselves." Said Zoey smiling.

"I'm not that tired, I'll just carry you your not that fat." Said Caspian laughing.

"Haha very funny." Said Zoey in a sarcastic way also laughing.

"I'll just carry you." Said Caspian as he carried her fast before she changes her mind.

"Aww you." Said Zoey kissing Caspian with her arms crossed around his neck.

When they arrived home, Zoey was deep in her sleep, he laid her on the bed and tried to wake her up, she woke up cause she needed to wash up and get her night dress on, and she did all that while Caspian did the same, He laid on his bed, she was in her room back then, she wanted to spend the night with Caspian so she went into his room and laid next to him, he faced her and kissed her, and then he hugged her and they went to sleep.

**Author's Note: And here people is how my story ends, it might be so short and so simple but the next story will hopefully be a better story, I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks all over again for reading my story. Review, private message and favorite please. It would mean so much. Special Thank you to my first reader Princess of Narnia1192. And all my other readers . **


End file.
